Colors
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Tip and Oh find out about an interesting emotion the hard way. Unfortunately for Oh, he was the second last (before Tip) to find out about it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been quite some time since Planet Earth and the Boov had become REAL friends; two months, in fact. After everything had been cleaned up, Oh had to leave for a little while to organize the Boov's colonization of the moon, but right afterwards when he came back to Earth Tip began to show him around, and Oh began to think that his trip to the moon was pointless, the majority of the Boov practically LIVED on Earth.

The first day back in particular was an interesting experience...

Where is she? Oh wondered, looking around the place they had agreed to meet up; the mall.

"Oh!" A familiar voice called, said Boov turned around and waved at Tip.

"It is great to be seeing you again!" Oh smiled at Tip as she finally stopped running up to him.

"Same here" Tip breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath, giving Oh a moment to get a good look at her.

Tip looked the same as she always did, nothing had really changed at all. But for some reason, this appearance made Oh's skin turn pink. All the Boov in the area stopped and stared at him.

Noticing this change, Tip looked around, confused, "...what's...going on?"

Oh's skin turned back to it's regular purple shade and he also scanned the area for the cause of the Boovs' attention...they were all still looking at him, "I...do not know."

Suddenly the crowd of Boov started talking among each other, and all Tip and Oh could pick up on in their conversations were the parts about Oh turning pink.

"What's so weird about you turning pink?" Tip wondered.

"I turned pink?!" Oh squeaked, turning a shade of dark yellow, panicking.

"What's wrong?" Tip worried.

"Nothing!" Oh replied quickly, becoming still and turning green.

"I can't believe he turned pink for her."

"Who knew our captain had it in him."

"Shouldn't we be worrying?"

"This seems wrong."

The conversations of the crowd made the green Boov's lie even more obvious. Tip raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Oh turned back to his panicked yellow.

"Something like that between two different species?"

"I don't think it's that bad."

"It still seems wrong."

"Oh?" Tip pressured.

"I can't believe he actually LOVES a human!" One voice exclaimed, all the Boov turned to the speaker and shushed him.

"What?" Tip blinked, shocked.

"...Uh...when a Boov...turns pink...which is very rare, that Boov...uh...um..." Oh's skin went a shade of violet, which Tip easily guessed was the color for embarrassment,"...that Boov...loves...the one...that made them turn pink."

"So you..." Tip trailed off.

"I...guess I love you" Oh confirmed, turning a dark shade of pink.

"Oh...oh..." Tip was wide eyed, "...well...um...wow?"

Oh knew that humans couldn't change color with their emotions like the Boov did, but in his eyes Tip was doing a brilliant imitation of his current color.

* * *

 _ **Just a cute little one-shot I came up with after I watched the movie for the fourth time. 10 reviews = me turning this into a two-shot. I just wanted to see if you liked it before I continued, I have some ideas for the second chapter, but they're not solid so I see no point in fussing over it unless you guys want it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tip smiled awkwardly. Her little tour of the mall for Oh was complete, but they barely said anything to each other...which might be because the Boov from earlier wouldn't stop following them around.

During the walk back to Tip's place, Tip suddenly picked Oh up and darted into an alleyway before turning some random corners.

"What is you doing?" Oh asked, watching as his fellow Boov lost sight of them.

"They were driving me insane" Tip sighed, slowing down and stopping, they found themselves in a deserted section of the park, "I couldn't talk to you with all of their eyes on us."

"What do you meaning?" Oh wondered, watching Tip climb up into a tree before following after her.

"Before...when you were pink..." Tip reminded, "so you actually like...love me?"

"...Yes" Oh nodded, every reminder seemed to make his skin turn a shade pinker.

"And you're not messing with me?" Tip questioned, "no joke?"

"You have seen me making a joke, I am not very good at it" Oh chuckled a little and turned a little into his violet side, making his skin look similar to how it was normally.

"Then..." Tip hesitated, "I might be willing to give it a shot."

"Huh?" Oh blinked, he didn't have any time to do anything else before Tip leaned across to him and kissed his cheek and then jumped out of the tree.

Oh froze solid, a vivid shade of hot pink. He didn't move at all, even when he started falling out of the tree.

"Oh!" Tip squeaked, jumping to catch him and missing.

When Tip hurried over to him, she got a closer look at his skin; it was mainly hot pink, but there was the occasional flash of light pink and many small stripes of his exited bright yellow washing over him.

Tip looked over the rest of him and found a small cut on his head as well as two grazes on one arm.

"You're lucky" Tip sighed.

"I am?" Oh blinked, "how?"

"When most people fall out of a tree, they usually get more injured than you are right now" Tip explained, helping him up, "come on, lets go home."

Strangely enough, even though Tip had allowed some distance to spread between them, Oh wouldn't change back to his natural color, which was worrying because they were getting closer and closer to a more populated part of the town; Oh's current color was sure to attract the attention of any Boov in the area.

"Why isn't it going away?" Tip asked, staring in fascination as the exited yellow stripes made shapes on the Boov's skin.

"It is only a rumor" Oh began, "but Boov say when they turn these colors, they can not turn back for a while."

"Why? What does it mean?" Tip wondered.

"The returning of love" Oh smiled, the yellow stripes made themselves more visible.

"Is there a way to make it stop?" Tip worried.

"But I do not want it to stop" Oh said.

"Well, do you want any _more_ Boov finding out about this?" Tip questioned.

"Well...no...but I am sure the Boov from earlier have already told others. I am not exactly a not-famous Boov anymore" Oh replied, "the others will find out quickly."

"That is true..." Tip agreed.

"...Does Tip not want them to know?" Oh wondered.

"Well, they're gonna know eventually, but I was hoping that we could at least get used to this 'relationship' thingy before we made it on the news" Tip explained.

"We can always hide from them" Oh reminded.

"...Maybe" Tip shrugged.

"Come on" Oh urged, hopping into a Boov bubble car.

"Why cant we just walk?" Tip blinked.

"Well, you said you do not want the others to know yet" Oh replied, "I thinks it is pointless trying to hide it, but this is the best way to get to Tip's house without being seen."

"...Thanks, Oh" Tip smiled, jumping into the bubble car as Oh took the ball.

* * *

 _ **Here you go. I was honestly surprised when I found that I had gotten ten reviews in two hours, though I think seven of those reviews were from a cheeky guest who used their lack of a profile to their advantage. And good news! I have more ideas! So, if you guys till like this, please tell me so I can start working on turning this into an actual story! If this happens, then expect at least five chapters, if not more, about Tip and Oh's strange relationship! 6 more reviews = full story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"...What is this?" Lucy gaped, staring at her daughter and Oh holding hands. Sure they had held hands before, but this one gave off a different feeling.

"Oh?" Tip looked at her...boyfriend? She'd have to think about it later.

"Uh...I turned pink for her..." Tip noticed a small stripe of violet travel over him.

"When Boov turn pink it means they love someone" Tip explained, "it may be a little weird, but I'm willing to give having a 'relationship' with him a try."

Tip smiled when she saw the small stripe of light pink on Oh grow a little bolder for a second.

"A-are you sure?" Lucy blinked, she knew Oh had feelings for Tip, but she didn't know something like this would happen so soon, "you're still pretty young..."

"Mom, I'm turning thirteen next month" Tip reminded, "I'm basically a teenager now."

"Yeah" Lucy nodded, "that's true."

"Now if you excuse us, we need to find a way to make Oh go back to his normal color!" Tip grinned, dragging her 'boyfriend' into her room.

"How are we to doing this?" Oh wondered, looking at his skin.

"Well, maybe it'll go away after you feel something different..." Tip thought about it for a second, "ah! Maybe if I hurt you!"

"Wha?! No! That will not me necessary!" Oh yelped.

"Come here" Tip ignored Oh.

Oh turned a panicked yellow...and then went back to hot pink.

"It did not work" Oh said to himself.

"Were there any other rumors? Ones that might be able to fix this?" Tip worried.

"I do not know..." Oh trailed off, "I did not get to listen to many rumors before becoming Boov captain."

Tip sighed, "well, we can ask around tomorrow...maybe you could call your friend, Kyle I think it was."

"I thought you did not want others to find out" Oh blinked.

"Hey, he's your friend, I don't think he'll go around telling people if you ask him not to, right?" Tip smiled.

Oh smiled too and a stripe of exited yellow washed over him, "yes, that is correct!"

"Now, lets get to sleep, it's been a loooooong day" Tip yawned.

"Agreed" Oh nodded.

The next day, Oh called Kyle and invited him over, not telling him the reason why.

"Hello?" Kyle called out, opening the door and sticking his head inside, but before he could see anything the lights turned off and he was dragged to the side.

"You can keep a secret, right?" Tip questioned.

"...Well...yeah, sure, as long as it's not anything bad or anything..." Kyle replied hesitantly.

"Good" Tip smiled, standing properly as the lights turned back on.

Kyle looked around the room and the first thing he saw was Oh, who was still hot pink.

"...Huh?" Kyle was left brain dead.

"Weeeee...need your help" Tip laughed awkwardly as she took Oh's hand.

"Oh...oh...oh my god, Oh" Kyle was staring at his fellow Boov, shocked, "really? For a humansperson?"

"Yes" Oh nodded.

"We know it's a little weird, which is why we want this" Tip gestured to Oh's color, "to go away. But we can't figure out how."

"I did not hear many rumors about turning pink" Oh added.

"...um...the way I made it go away...might not be acceptable...or even possible for you two" Kyle fidgeted.

"You turned pink?" Oh blinked.

"Yes, quite recently" Kyle replied.

"Well...what did you do?" Tip wondered.

"I am refusing to tell you" Kyle shook his head, "I have heard there's another way, but I am not sure what it is."

"That is alright Kyle!" Oh smiled, "it goes away after some time, correct?"

"Yes, two days" Kyle nodded.

"Then I shall not leave!" Oh promised, "Tip does not want anyone to find out just yet, so I will stay here until I go back to my regular color!"

"I promise to not tell anyone" Kyle also promised.

"Thanks, Kyle" Tip grinned.

"It was no problem" Kyle replied before waving and leaving.

"So..." Tip began, bored, "what now?"

"I do not know" Oh shrugged.

"Hmmm" Tip looked around the room, catching sight of the tv, "have you ever seen a movie before?"

"No" Oh shook his head.

"Then I have an idea" Tip opened a cupboard and looked through a large stack of DVDs that had long since lost their cases.

"What is that?" Oh wondered, looking at the DVDs, "food?"

"No" Tip laughed, "they're movies, we watch them."

"How?" Oh asked.

"With the tv" Tip replied, taking out the DVD she had chosen and walking over to said TV.

Oh watched curiously as Tip slid the DVD into the DVD player and turn on the TV.

"Come sit" Tip urged, flopping onto the couch and waving for Oh to join her.

Within seconds, Tip had the movie starting, and she left to pop some popcorn during the opening credits. When she arrived back in the living area, she smiled at the sight.

Oh was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV as a soundtrack played, unconsciously tapping one of his 'pods' along with the beat.

"Tip!" Oh called, "movie are cool!"

"It's barely even started yet" Tip chuckled, sitting down next to the alien.

"Yes, I knows, but it is still cool!" Oh smiled before noticing the bowl in Tip's hands, "what is that?"

"It's popcorn" Tip replied, shoving some into her mouth, "try some."

Oh blinked and hesitantly grabbed a handful before eating one popped corn at a time.

"Oooh!" Oh yipped, a stripe of exited yellow went over him as he grabbed another handful and shoved it into his mouth. Tip giggled and leaned back to watch the movie.

A little over an hour later, the end credits were rolling up the screen and one of Oh's favorite soundtracks from the movie was playing. Oh found himself eagerly dancing to the music. Tip smiled and stood up to join him.

Oh started dancing a little weirdly, and Tip decided to take this opportunity to teach him some dance moves she'd seen in other movies...not that she was any good at them.

The song changed to a less liked one, so Tip re-winded the movie and put the beginning of the end credits on replay.

Lucy opened the door with three bags of groceries in her hands, and the first thing she saw in the dark room was Tip and Oh standing in front of the TV and trying to dance. Neither of them were good at it, but they looked like they were having fun.

Lucy giggled and left the room, pretending she hadn't seen anything.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! It's official! We're going for a full story! Now, expect five or more chapters, but I don't think it's going to go above ten. Each chapter is going to have a certain amount of reviews that I'll demand, the number depends on how motivated I am to write at the time. For this chapter, 9 reviews = chapter four, since the ideas aren't exactly flowing right now. Ideas are also welcome, so if you want to see something happen, speak up and I'll see what I can do.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Oh woke up and found his skin to be light pink. He showed Tip and Tip tried the 'other emotions' test again, it didn't work. Still, Tip didn't have a problem with the realization, she'd stayed up a little later the night before thinking of what to do while they waited.

"Come on, come on!" Tip grinned, dragging Oh into her room.

"I do not get why you are so excited, it is just yo-" Oh cut himself off and gawked, "what happened?! Tip's room is a mess!"

"Not really" Tip shrugged, looking at her turned over bed on one side of the room and a ton of pillows, blankets and chairs on the other, "my mom and I do this every now and then, it's like a fun way of moving all the furniture around."

"What are we going to do?" Oh wondered.

"Build a fort!" Tip grinned.

"A fort?" Oh blinked.

"Yeah, come on!" Tip grinned, heading over to her sideways bed, "we'll start with this first."

The next two hours were spent moving the furniture around, and when Oh pulled out a gravity manipulator...well...things got interesting. They arranged it all so that as soon as someone stepped into the room, they'd flip upside down and land on some cushions on the roof. Everything in the room was moved onto the roof, and they built a jungle gym of sorts. The first time Lucy experienced the room was what made Tip glad she had it on camera.

"Tip, it's time for lun-" Lucy stepped through the door and found herself upside down, sitting on the carefully arranged cushions.

"Hi mom!" Tip waved from the ground, which she was...hanging from?

Oh had grabbed a chair and flipped it back to it's original gravity position so that it was stuck to the floor. Now Tip could dangle from the rails of the chair as if they were monkey bars.

"Maybe we should have lunch in here" Lucy mused, looking around at the cleverly placed chairs and blankets.

"Really?!" Tip and Oh asked excitedly.

"Sure" Lucy confirmed, "this is like a whole other world; definitely something worthy of having lunch in."

Tip and Oh laughed before they realized they couldn't get out to go bring lunch in.

"Whoops?" a violet stripe passed over Oh.

"Here" Tip smiled, grabbing the gravity manipulator and scanning a chair so that the new form of gravity wouldn't affect it. The chair landed on the ground and Lucy used that to swing herself out of the room and return to regular gravity.

After lunch, Oh and Tip were left alone and Tip finally remembered something, "hey, Oh, what do Boov call their romantic partners?"

"We do not have a specific name" Oh replied, "why do you ask?"

"Because humans have a specific name for both genders; Girlfriend for a female romantic partner and boyfriend for a male romantic partner" Tip explained, she smiled when she realized that she was getting better at explaining things to Oh.

"Ah, so you would be my 'girlfriend' and I would be your 'boyfriend. Is that correct?" Oh figured out.

"Yeah. But the thing is, the term 'boyfriend' doesn't suit you" Tip sighed, "so I'm not sure WHAT to call you."

"And this is important to Tip?" Oh wondered.

"Not really" Tip shrugged, "but humans like to label things, if we don't have a label then we get confused."

"Ah" Oh nodded, he sat down to think. It didn't even take a full minute for the lightbulb to ding above his head, "how about I be your 'boovfriend'?"

Tip giggled at the play on words and agreed.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I just wanted to explain some things, since you might be confused at the whole gravity thing in this chapter. Basically, Oh scanned the entire room with the gravity manipulator so that the room might as well have been upside down. When they were swinging on the furniture that was on the floor, that stuff was just going along with regular gravity, so it wouldn't fall when anyone touched it. Another way to explain it: Oh made it so that the stuff that was on the floor was basically glued there, and the stuff on the roof moved around normally.**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long to update. I would have updated last night but I was trying to come up with a name for my story so I could enter it into a story writing contest. Eventually the deadline came and I thought of a really lame title...and then the internet decided to ruin my life. I missed the deadline and entering the contest along with it, so I came to my happy place; my room. And not for the reason you perverts may think. Writing is the only thing I'm competent at, so that's what I'm doing. Far better than any other vents, am I right? XD**_

 _ **9 reviews = chapter five. 4 reviews + ideas for next chapter = happy writer + faster update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The now regular purple colored Oh watched as Tip ran around the house with a bag in her hands.

"What are you doing, Tip?" Oh wondered.

"Getting ready for school!" Tip explained, "I'm late!"

"I did not know Tip was going to school again" Oh blinked.

"Well, now you do" Tip said, hurrying towards the door.

"Can I come too?" Oh asked.

"I dunno" Tip shrugged, "come on, we'll go ask the principal."

"What is a principal?" Oh wondered as they both headed to the slushious.

Tip smirked when she noticed some of her classmates from the previous year gawking at her car as she brought it to the ground. Oh looked around curiously, he had seen something like this before when he and his fellow Boov were traveling through space. Every month they'd gather all of the Boov who had made nine mistakes or more and take them to the incinerator...all of the humans here were traveling to one spot with gloomy looks on their faces not unlike those he had seen in space.

"Come on" Tip smiled, getting out of the car, Oh followed her, making all of Tip's peers' jaws drop.

At the school office, Tip called out to the lady at the front desk, said lady nearly fell out of her chair at the sight of Oh.

"We were wondering if I could bring Oh in today, he wants to know what I've been complaining about for the past month" Tip asked, Oh turned violet when he realized how well Tip knew him.

"I-I'm sorry?" The lady squeaked.

"I said: we were wondering if I could bring Oh in today" Tip repeated.

"How could you want to bring that...that thing here?!" the lady exclaimed, "what if it...what if it attacked us...or...what if it tried to brainwash us...or...oh my god, what if it tried to kill us?!"

 _Ah..._ Tip realized, _so not all of us trust the Boov yet...well, we're just gonna have to change that._

"Oh would never attack anyone" I defended.

"No Boov attack humans...if they did then they'd have to talk to me" Oh said firmly, though I could tell he was just trying to sneak the fact that he was the captain into the conversation. I giggled, after he'd gotten over his initial nervousness of being captain, he often tried to brag about it.

"You're the leader?!" The lady gawked.

"Not the same one that first invaded Earthland" Oh shook his head, "but yes, I am the captain of Boov."

"Get it out!" The lady shrieked, terrified.

"Just wait!" Tip butted in, "he'd never hurt anyone!"

"I don't care! Get it out!" The lady yelled.

"Why?" Tip demanded, "if he's not gon-"

Oh grabbed Tip's hand, "It is fine, Tip, I can go back home."

"Are you sure?" Tip wondered, "we could go ask someone else or-"

"No, it is fine" Oh repeated.

"Alright" Tip nodded, "just let me get something first."

Oh smiled and let Tip turned back to the desk where the lady sat watching their exchange with fascination, "can I get my class schedule please?"

The still shivering lady nodded and hurriedly turned to her computer, "n-name?"

"Gratuity Tucci" Tip replied, the lady printed out the schedule and handed it to her.

Tip turned around and left the office without even waving goodbye to the lady, the lady realized that she had just made an enemy of a friend of an alien race.

Tip walked Oh to the front gate and decided she didn't care what everyone else thought of her, after all, she had Oh and she had helped take part in saving the planet. If she hadn't convinced Oh to go to the Gorg drone they'd have never found the Gorg super chip, and then Oh would have never become captain of the Boov and realized that they had stolen something so important like the next generation of Gorg.

Satisfied with her train of thought, Tip stopped at the front gate and kissed the top of Oh's head, a ring of light pink traveled down his body starting at the place she had kissed.

"I thought you did not want anybody to know" Oh touched his head, confused.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop me from saying goodbye" Tip smirked.

"But you did not say goodbye, you kissed me" Oh became even more confused.

"That's how humans say goodbye to their romantic partners" Tip explained.

"Oh...in that case" Oh gestured for Tip to bend down, Tip smiled, knowing what he was going to do. Oh kissed Tip's cheek, causing them both to turn a shade of pink.

"Bye!" Tip waved as Oh took the keys and got into the slushious.

After Oh had left, Tip smiled and turned around to walk back through the school gates, only to come face to face with fifty of her gawking peers, "what?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! New chapter here! And I've also gotten an idea (with some help) which will lead to this story being longer, and there'll be a plot too! I know I'm surprised about it, how about you?**_

 _ **Also, remember when I said I think one guest reviewer was using their lack of a profile to their advantage? Now I'm almost 100% sure of it, and I think they have a profile that they're using to review as well. My reasoning? All of the guest reviews (minus some that I can tell are from honest people) have the same contents. To that ONE person; ALRIGHT I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN, GEEZ!**_

 ** _And on a_ completely _separate note, Proudauntie; I'm onto you._**

 ** _10 review = chapter 6._**


	6. Chapter 6

Tip smiled nervously and waved at the staring crowd. Eventually the boys just turned and left, but the majority of the girls rushed forward asking questions. Tip tried to escape, but was completely surrounded.

Suddenly one of the girls jumped forward and yanked Tip out of the group before making a beeline for the older and creepier part of the school, even teachers avoided the place at all costs.

"Wait!" Tip struggled when she noticed the other girls had stopped chasing her, "stop."

The girl looked around and noticed no one else there, so she stopped.

"Who are you? Why did you drag me away?" Tip questioned.

"I'm Lisa" Lisa smiled.

"Okay...nice to meet you, I guess" Tip looked around, "what do you want?"

"What's your relationship with that Boov that was back there?" Lisa wondered, pushing up her glasses with one hand and moving her blond hair out of her face with the other.

"He's my Boov-...I mean, he's my boyfriend" Tip replied, not sure if anyone would understand the word Oh had come up with.

"That's really possible?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Uh...yeah?" Tip leaned back from the girl, slightly scared.

"Thank god! I thought I was the only one!" Lisa cheered.

"Huh?" Tip blinked.

A hot pink Boov poked his head out of behind a tree, "is it safe to come out?"

"I think we can trust her" Lisa smiled to the Boov.

Tip gawked as the Boov joined them and took Lisa's hand, a light pink ring went over his body at the contact.

"He's your..." Tip stared.

"Yeah" Lisa nodded, looking down at the Boov.

Next to each other, Tip could tell Lisa and the Boov were quite different from each other. Despite the fact that he was hot pink, Tip could see that the Boov was rather gothic in terms of style, the violet ring that went over him every time she looked at him helped prove her point. Lisa, in contrast, was pretty and bright, far more angelic than the Boov.

"When did this happen?" Tip wondered.

"Two days ago" Lisa replied.

"I have no clue when this will go away" The Boov grunted.

"For Oh it was two days, it should go away soon" Tip reassured the Boov.

"Oh? As in, Oh the captain?" The Boov blinked.

"Yep, that's him" Tip nodded.

"Your boyfriend is the captain of the Boov?!" Lisa's jaw dropped.

"Uh-huh" Tip nodded again, "what's your boyfriend's name?"

"My name is Roi" the Boov said, "with an 'I' not a 'Y', I hate it when people mix that up."

"Huh" Tip blinked, "so how did you two meet?"

"Just after Oh became captain and returned to Earth, my elevator bubble popped and I got hurt" Roi explained.

"I had to take care of him because he accidentally crushed his phone when he fell through the hole in my bedroom's roof" Lisa added, "how did you and Oh meet?"

"Back when Oh was a fugitive he ran into me as we were hiding in a convenience store, I kicked him and locked him in a freezer" Tip laughed lightly, "but my car was broken so I had to let him out so he could fix it. At the time I didn't know he was a fugitive and I nearly left him behind to deal with the Boov patrol."

"You...locked him in a freezer?" Lisa frowned, "not exactly a pleasant meeting."

"Falling through a roof and breaking multiple bones isn't exactly pleasant either, you know" Roi glared.

"True" Lisa laughed.

Tip realized that she had just made two new friends, but they were both weirdos.

* * *

 _ **I know it's shorter than usual, but I saw FIFTY reviews and I had to do something. This is the first one of my stories to reach fifty reviews, and I am honestly shocked. I knew it was coming when I asked for ten reviews each chapter, but jesus! Seeing the fifty really changes things, huh?**_

 _ **Anyways, to celebrate I'm not gonna put a review requirement for chapter seven. Any ideas for what do do with these two new characters are welcome, and I'm sure you have a few seeing as how they open up a lot more options for where the story goes (though the plot is set, no changes are going to be made on it), but please don't aim down the "they're secretly evil" route, I like my stories to be a little different.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Oh ran to the door when he heard it open, happy to see Tip even though she was only at school, when he saw two other people (or should he say, one human and one Boov) with her he became confused.

"Tip? Who are they?" Oh wondered.

"This is Lisa and Roi" Tip introduced, "they're going through the same thing as we did yesterday."

"Really?" Oh blinked, moving to get a better look at his fellow Boov, who was hot pink.

"Yeah" Lisa nodded happily.

"How many others do you think are like us?" Oh asked, "if Roi and Lisa are Boovfriend and girlfriend then there might be more too."

"Yeah" Tip agreed.

"They're probably in hiding because they think they're weird" Lisa smiled, "that's what we did."

"Or maybe we are the only ones right now because it has only been two months since we first invaded" Roi deadpanned.

"...Yeah, you're probably right, we'll wait a little while before confronting them about it" Tip nodded sheepishly.

Oh turned violet for a second and nodded.

"So...what now?" Lisa wondered.

"Sleepover!" Oh shouted, turning an excited yellow, "with popping corn and TV movies!"

"I don't know" Tip hesitated.

"We could play games!" Lisa cheered.

"And stay up late!" Oh added.

"Lisa can bring her gaming console!" Roi also went yellow.

"Tip?" Everyone stared at the brown-haired pre-teen, silently begging for an answer.

Tip looked at their begging eyes for a few seconds before sighing, "as long as our parents say yes."

"Yay!" Lisa squealed.

"We could invite Kyle and his girlfriend too!" Oh suggested, "like a party!"

"Humans call it a slumber party" Tip explained before turning to Lisa, "go call your parents now, we need permission first, but if they say yes we've gotta go to the shops and get some snacks."

"Alright" Lisa nodded, pulling out her phone.

"Tip's my mom is not home yet" Oh told Tip, "she said that she was going to a place called 'a nightclub'."

"At this time?" Tip groaned, pulling out her phone, when Lucy goes to a nightclub early, she usually gets drunk early too, so Tip had to get a proper answer from her as soon as possible.

"Hellooooooo?" Lucy slurred when she picked up.

"Hey...mom" Tip said awkwardly, Lucy was really weird drunk.

"Oh! Tip!" Lucy's voice straightened out slightly.

 _Good_ , Tip thought, _she hasn't had much yet._

"Some friends of mine want to sleep over, and I thought I should ask you if they can or not" Tip explained.

"Yeah, sure!" Lucy said loudly, the music in the background had gotten louder, "the other blankets aren't dry yet, so when you go out shopping take them to the dryers."

"Alright, thanks mom" Tip smiled.

A few more words were said before Lucy hung up, the last thing Tip managed to hear from her was Lucy calling out to someone...really loudly.

"What did she say?" Oh questioned.

"She said yes" Tip nodded.

"Yay!" Oh cheered.

"Lisa's my mom said yes too!" Roi called over to them.

"Alright! Lets go!" Lisa grinned.

Tip went to put the still damp blankets into a basket before getting some money and grabbing the slushious' keys.

"You can drive?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah" Tip nodded, going upstairs to the roof where the slushious was parked.

"How old _are_ you?" Lisa wondered.

"Nearly fourteen" Tip shrugged as she put the basket into the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat.

"But I thought you were in grade seven" Lisa became confused.

"I am, I was held back a year though because I was adjusting to moving countries" Tip explained, "and the other extra year is because of when my birthday is."

"Oh" Lisa nodded.

"Did you call me?" Oh looked into the back seat where Lisa and Roi sat after climbing into his own seat.

"No" Lisa shook her head, laughing.

Tip started the car and took off.

* * *

 _ **Well that was hard to write. Remind me to never get rid of the review demand again. I really lacked motivation and ideas were hard to come by.**_

 _ **8 reviews = chapter 8**_

 _ **...that is brilliant, next chapter can we do nine reviews for chapter nine? :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow" Lisa gasped, watching the ground as the slushious flew.

Tip, Oh and Roi laughed a little at the teen's amazement, having the ground so far away was normal to them.

Tip parked at the dryers and quickly ran in with the basket of blankets before running back empty handed and climbing back in.

"Can we go to Lisa's home to get her gaming console?" Roi asked.

"Yeah, just give me directions" Tip nodded.

"Alright, go up" Lisa pointed upwards and Tip brought the hover car high into the sky. Lisa looked around at the houses and spotted the familiar roof, "there! That house there! Just out of town with the blue roof!"

Tip nodded and parked the car on the roof.

"I'll just run in and get it, 'kay?" Lisa said as she hopped out of the car.

"Why would she not want us in there?" Oh wondered.

"She has an obsession with personal space" Roi said, "do not ask her about it, she tends to avoid that route of conversation."

"Do you know why she has the obsession?" Oh asked.

"She tolds me that her my dad raped her" Roi explained, "but I has no idea what that means and she has a panic attack every time I ask."

Tip gasped at hearing what Roi had said.

"Tip?" Oh blinked.

"That's horrible" Tip said with tears in her eyes.

"I do not know what it is" Roi continued, "but if it brings these sorts of emotional reactions, I do not want to know."

Tip noticed Lisa coming back and quickly wiped away any evidance of her crying. If Lisa had an obsession with her personal space then the best thing for Tip to do was pretend she didn't know and wait for Lisa to tell her herself.

"I didn't know what games to get so I brought them all" Lisa laughed, setting her bag down next to her.

Tip nodded and started the car again.

"Hey, Lisa?" Tip called her attention as they walked around the convenience store and grabbing snacks and drinks.

"Yeah?" Lisa replied, putting a bottle of cola into the basket.

"You know how old I am, but how old are you?" Tip wondered.

"Nineteen" Lisa answered with a smile.

"Nineteen?" Tip blinked, looking at the shorter girl, "but you're shorter than me!"

"I had a growth disability when I was younger" Lisa shrugged, "But I'm fine now! And I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in grade ten when I should be out of school?"

Tip nodded.

"That's because I went through a little rebel phase a while ago" Lisa explained, "drinking, partying, smoking, all the bad stuff. I even dropped out of school. Then something happened that gave me a reality check and I came back to school."

Tip stared at her. Lisa's life was so different from her own.

"Now, lets buy this stuff, I want to get something else before we go back to your place!" Lisa cheered, running down the isle and towards the cash register.

Tip stared at Lisa as the older girl walked into a liqour store.

"Lisa, wait" Tip grabbed her arm, "what are you doing?"

"I just want to go in and get a six pack, okay?" Lisa smiled.

"I thought you didn't drink any more" Tip said, confused.

"I never said that" Lisa laughed, "I said I stopped being so crazy about it all. I still go to parties and drink, and until about a month ago I hadn't been able to quit smoking."

Tip blinked and this time she let Lisa go inside.

"What...is that?" Tip blinked, poking a bottle with red liquid inside.

"Red wine" Lisa replied as she climbed into the slushious, "I prefer sweet alcahol. You can try some if you want."

"Eh?" Tip squeaked, "isn't that illigal?!"

"Yeah" Lisa nodded, "but I'm not gonna let you go crazy with it or anything, so I don't think there's any harm in it."

"Can I try some?" Roi wondered, Oh nodded, wanting to try it too.

"Yeah, sure" Lisa smiled, "the more drinking it, the less drunk I can get...I sometimes get carried away after all, heh heh."

"Alright, fine" Tip sighed, "but only a little."

"Unless you like it" Lisa grinned, "but like I said, I wont let you go crazy with it."

"Promise?" Tip frowned.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" Lisa confirmed, confusing Oh and Tip.

Roi made a cross over where his heart was and put a palm to one of his eyes, confusing the other couple even more.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes. My only way of fixing spelling errors isn't working right now, and I don't have Word or Open Office.**_

 _ **So...yeah. Bro hoof to anyone who got the reference.**_

 _ **I've been away for a week, and I've had very little access to the internet. I should have been writing this story in that time, but I found out that boredom cancels everything out. Even inspiration. BUT, for all you Bronies and Pegesisters out there, I'm publishing an MLP self insert (which is actually pretty good for once. I hate self inserts because of so many Mary Sue and Gary Stue cases, but I am NOT a Mary Sue) about me going to Equestria for some strange reason and getting carried away with life there before being slapped in the face with reality. In the story I'm a Pegasus and future alicorn princess (which actually HAS to happen. I complain in the story too, but Twilight and Vlad -you'll understand later- don't know that, only Shade finds out, but that's because he's my roommate), as well as a future mother.**_

 _ **9 reviews = chapter 9 (like I said I wanted to do last chapter :P)**_


	9. Answering Questions

_**ANSWERING QUESTIONS**_

 _ **Many of you have been asking to know how Kyle stopped being pink. Reviewer 70, a guest using the name SixthDutchess has gotten it correct with no other hints besides what's in the story. If you are genuinely curious about HOW Kyle stopped being pink, look at their review. That is all, I shall be deleting this when I put chapter nine up.**_


	10. AN

_**I'm sorry guys. You've been patient in waiting for the next chapter, and you probably got excited over this AN too. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very inspired to write. And its not just this story. Its for all of my stories. This writer's block is bad, guys. I don't know when I'll start writing again, but I hope its soon. Ideas are welcome, if you want to see something happen, let me know, it might help.**_


End file.
